We Still Walk Close
by papage329
Summary: Marq Greg OTP action O O PB J


M: _I went to the game after school today, of course he was there. He's on the team you know. He isn't exactly a basketball star but he's passionate. And that's what counts I think, although I can't be sure about anything you know. Not even about him. _

_ It's funny though, the way I fell in love, and I know it sounds cliché but it just happened. I guess that's how things work in love, I don't know. It's hard though. Being in love with a friend, because you can't tell them unless you know they will love you back, otherwise it's over, I guess._

* * *

_G: I can't believe we lost that game today! On the contrary, I can. I was the one who made the move that lost the game for us. I should honestly just quit because all I do is ruin the team's chances. But can I honestly resign myself to just watching the thing I love so much?_

_I pick up my bag and head out of the locker room. Tyler and his girlfriend are waiting for me. Marq is there too which strikes me as odd because he isn't usually the sort to come to a basketball game. _

_ "Good game today." Tyler says, which only serves to make me feel worse for ruining it._

_ We head out to Tyler's car, he's our ride home._

_ Tyler's girlfriend, Catie sits in the front and Marq and I sit in the back. As he sits down next to me I breathe in, he smells sweet and warm._

* * *

M:_ Greg sits down next to me and I can feel the heat radiate from his body. _

_ I just barely resist the urge to scoot closer. _

_ We arrive at our street and we both climb out. We're neighbors you know. _

_ We walk silently down the street, close but not too close, it's late but not too late. Maybe this is the moment to tell him._

_ Greg sighs, soft and light. My heart leaps and I take a deep breath._

_ "Hey Greg?" I start, "Have you… well I don't know, like someone, but seriously not just like them but love them, for real I mean?"_

_ I hold my breath._

"_I'm not sure," He says, "why do you ask?"_

_ My hands tremble as I adjust my backpack on my shoulder, just like they used to when I was a little kid, helpless, just like I was then._

_And then for no reason at all I just stop, right there under a street lamp, one of those ones that cast moons of warm gold light onto the black pavement. _

_Greg senses it and stops too, just a little away, just out of the glow of the light, under the warm gold moon against the black night._

_And then he smiles at me. A half smile, you know. One of those little mouth things he does. It's hard to see his eyes though, because the moon reflects on his glasses and all I can see is white._

* * *

G:_ Marq stopped and fixed his bag, his hands trembling, and he can't see it but I know mine are trembling too. _

_My hands started to sweat and I held on to the book I was carrying tight. To keep it from falling._

_I could see his chest rising and falling and his eyes blinking slowly._

_The silence was an eternity before he spoke. And when he did he sounded out of touch like he couldn't really believe what he was saying._

"_I guess it's just that," he said "I love you" And as he said that we both stepped closer, and we stood there. Close, breathing deeply on the barrier between the light and the dark. Shadows casting across our eyes. He breathed deeply, and I breathed deeply. Close, but not too close. _

_I gripped my book in my sweaty palms. It was all I had to grip on too._

_He took off my glasses, hands trembling, and leaned closer. I closed my eyes._

* * *

M: _I leaned in closer and closer to him, till our lips brushed, his eyes were closed, his mouth open, just slightly._

_He pressed closer to me to close the gap between our lips and I wrapped my arms around him. _

_I tenderly pressed even closer and our bodies touched. _

_The book slipped from his hands as he put them on my back. The soft thud echoed in my ears in tune to my pulse._

_I started to pull away and he opened his eyes to stare into mine. The look on his face one of wonder._

_And we just stood there arms around each other in the half light, under the ever watching moon._

_I let go with a sigh and reach down to pick up his book. It's Romeo and Juliet._

* * *

G: _Silently we walk home still holding hands. As we get into view of our house we let go._

_We still walk close, but not too close._


End file.
